


Fury

by housekenobi



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Biting, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, angry Javier, cursing, established javier/reader relationship, no y/n, some d/s overtones, two part can be read as stand alones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: You do something dumb and Javier gets very angry with you; smut ensues
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr with the same handle. Prompted by: "Every woman wants a man to look her in the eyes, caress her cheek, and tell her to take those fucking panties off."

Rain spattered against the windshield while Javier squeezed his steering wheel, knuckles turning white under his grip. If the rain had any way of meeting his skin you were certain it would turn to steam the instant it touched him. His anger was boiling off of him, becoming more apparent with every flex of his hand on that steering wheel. **  
**

You couldn’t stew any more. “What do you want me to say?” Your voice was barely a whisper, half lost in the pounding rain around you. Javier grunted and pushed harder on the accelerator, speeding towards the apartment building. 

“Javi-” you started. 

“We’ll have this conversation in five minutes after I park the fucking car,” he spat at you, anger rising behind his eyes. You crossed your arms over your chest and bored your eyes into the road ahead, willing the earth to open and swallow you whole. 

Javier parked the Jeep and let out a huff before throwing the door open and jumping out, slamming all the doors as he unloaded the car. You kept your arms crossed and head down as you followed him up the stairs, skipping over your apartment and going directly to his. 

His hands shook while he fussed with the locks, popping the door open with a shove of his shoulder. He tried and failed to not slam the door when you came inside, moving to shove the locks back in place behind you. You leaned against the counter and watched him throw the bags to the side and pour himself a shot of whiskey, throwing it back before even looking at you. 

“What do you want me to say, Javi?” You ventured again, watching the lightning flash across his face as the rain picked up in intensity. 

“You could have gotten yourself killed,” he said quietly, the softness of his voice betraying just how angry he was. Your body trembled knowing that Javier was absolutely infuriated. 

“I’m sorry that I scared you, but I couldn’t tell you what was going to happen or you would have never agreed to the plan!”

“You’re damn right I never would’ve agreed!” He roared, slamming his hands on the counter. “This was a stupid risk, and you. You. Could. Have. Died. What are you not understanding?” He stared into you, fire behind his eyes as he searched yours. 

There was a loud crack in the distance and the lights went out before you could respond. “Fuck,” you muttered the same time as Javier. He pulled his lighter from his pocket and walked around the apartment, lighting several of the emergency candles. 

With firelight dancing across your features you reached your hand out to him, squeezing his fingers with yours. “I know it was stupid Javier. But I wasn’t hurt, I’m right here. And I’m _sorry_ ,” you breathed out, hoping he could feel the sincerity of your words. He sighed as he squeezed your hand back. He let out a soft breath while he **looked into your eyes and caressed your cheek** with his other hand. “ **Take those fucking panties off** ,” he growled. 

You weren’t sure if the shiver that racked through your body was from the cold wet clothes sticking to your skin or the tone of Javier’s voice, but you were quick to comply with his wishes. You stripped down completely naked, following him through his apartment as he led the way to his bedroom holding a candle. 

“Wait right there,” he grunted, standing in the corner of his room to strip down to his boxers, “and don’t you move a muscle until I say so.” You stood in the center of his room, watching him out of the corner of your eye as he gathered a small box from his nightstand and came to sit at the edge of his bed. The dancing candle light and flashes of lightning coming through the windows highlighted the feral look on Javier’s face while he drummed his long fingers against his knee. 

“Come here mija,” he said, his voice barely audible over the downpour outside. You shuffled to stand next to him, shivering as he ran his hands over the backs of your thighs, pausing to squeeze a handful of your ass. 

“C'mon now, bend over,” he whispered, patting his thigh. You bent across his lap, groaning as he palmed the flesh of your ass again, giving it a firm squeeze. His hands traveled lower and your breath hitched in your throat as his fingers danced across your entrance. “Already so wet for me,” he tutted, pulling a squeak from your throat as he pushed against your clit. 

You groaned when he pulled his hand away, only to grunt out in surprise when his hand landed heavily on your ass with a smack before he spread his fingers into your flesh, massaging the muscle. You released a content sigh against him, wiggling your hips when he stopped moving his hands to cup your ass. 

“Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes,” you breathed. 

“What’s the system?" 

"Green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop,” you rambled off.

“Very good,” Javier murmured, before lifting his hand and landing it on your ass again. You hissed when his hand made contact on your bare skin, groaning when he started kneading his fingers into your flesh before pulling back and spanking you a third time. “Fuck,” you grumbled, feeling his rough calloused fingertips dig into you skin. On the fourth smack to your tender flesh you yelped out. “I’m sorry Javi, I’m sorry." 

"I know you are, mija.” You could hear the lust in his voice and it dropped a heavy weight of need into your stomach. He rubbed both of his hands into your reddened cheeks, cupping one in his hand while the other dipped between your legs, groaning when he felt the wetness pooling at your entrance. “Even wetter than before,” he murmured, dipping his long index finger into your dripping heat. 

You moaned out in pleasure, feeling him drag his finger along your walls and curl against your body, pulling your wetness into his hand. He started to trail his hand from your pussy to your ass, teasing at your tight hole with the wet tip of his finger. “Where do you want me, mija?” His voice was heavy, pressing down on you in a way that made you desperate for your release. “Everywhere, Javi, please” you breathed, flushing a little at your sinful request. 

“Well when you ask so nicely, how can I say no?" 

Javier tapped your ass with the palm of his hand and you stood, moving to sprawl out on the bed next to him. He kissed you down the spine while pulsing his finger in and out of your soaking cunt, savoring every moan that fell from your lips. You heard the click of the small box and smiled into the sheets, listening to Javier slick his finger even more. 

He rubbed your ass with one hand, pulling your cheeks apart so he could tease your tightness with the rough pad of his finger, listening to you groan as he worked himself inside. "Fuuuck,” you moaned, feeling him begin to tease a second finger into you. He paused for a moment and you quickly snapped your eyes open. “Green Javi, green!" 

He chuckled as he worked himself into you. "You take everything so well,” he said darkly, stoking the fire growing inside of you. You heard the bottle of lube open again and felt him shift around, slowly pulling his fingers from your ass as he spoke. “I think you can handle this too, but you tell me if anything hurts." 

You nodded your head against his sheets, quickly calling out a "yes” when you felt him still again. After he had removed his fingers he brought the cool tip of your slicked butt plug to your ass, slowly easing it inside of you. “G-gre-eee-en” you moaned, the fullness settling into you. “Good,” he murmured, placing a soft kiss on your shoulder blade. 

You felt the bed shift when he moved to wash his hands and rolled onto your side, wiggling your hips to adjust to the feeling of the plug. “How do you feel?” he called to you, standing in the doorway while he dried his hands. “So good,” you breathed, flopping onto your back and moaning at the feeling of the plug pushing even further into your tightness. 

He flashed you a grin, looking absolutely wild in the lightning. He stalked towards you, licking his lips before placing slow kisses up your body. When he got to your breasts he took one nipple into his mouth and bit onto your peaked flesh and you groaned as you arched under him, begging for more. 

Javier took his hand and traced it down your front, teasing your skin with the pads of his fingers. When he finally reached your pussy he found it absolutely dripping and he groaned against your breast. “Greedy little thing aren’t you mija,” he whispered against your skin before sliding his index and middle fingers into your tight pussy. 

“Yes, Javi” you moaned, arching your back again under his touch while your hands clenched in the sheets. He slowly drug his fingers and in and out of your pussy, letting you feel every ridge of his knuckles, every callous on his skin. You felt so full, feeling the plug in your ass and his hands thrusting into you. 

Javier buried his face into your neck, letting you feel his hardness press into your side. He ran his deft fingers along the upper wall of your pussy, watching you writhe under him while he curled his fingers into you. 

He traced his tongue around a patch of skin on your neck, tasting the salt of your body before sinking his teeth into you and biting down hard enough to leave a mark. When you felt his teeth dig into your skin the dam building in your core burst, making your vision go white as a scream burst from your throat. You felt your pleasure flood into his hands, blushing at the sensation. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t- that doesn’t,” you stammered, panting to try and catch your breath. 

“Never apologize for this,” he grunted, bringing his soaked fingers to his mouth. He moaned while licking his middle finger clean before dragging the pad of his index across your lips, dipping it inside your mouth when your tongue darted out to taste yourself on him. You sucked around his finger and gave a playful nip to the edge; “Let me taste you Javi,” you whispered. 

“Sure,” he chuckled, “but keep your ass up here by me.” He winked while you crawled down his body, pushing his boxers down towards his knees. He hissed when you licked a long stripe up his hard cock, stopping just shy of his red and weeping tip. 

Javier hooked a hand around your thigh, urging you to separate your legs. You took his hint and swung a leg over his chest, shuffling to straddle him while you leaned down to take him into your mouth. You wiggled your ass for him and he responded with a playful swat before grabbing it by the handful and massaging your skin between his fingers. 

You swirled the head of his cock in your mouth, earning a low grunt from him. As you hollowed your cheeks and took him deeper into your mouth, you felt him begin to push on the flared base of the plug, earning a moan from you in return. The vibrations from your moans caused Javier’s hips to jolt up in pleasure, sliding him further into your throat. 

“Knew you’d like this,” he grunted while you groaned against him, working your tongue around his length. Your groans quickly turned into a squeal as he pushed the plug further into you and slipped two fingers back into your pussy. 

“F-fuc-ck” you choked out from around him, eyes going wide at how full you felt. 

“So dirty - you like being filled everywhere at once, don’t you?” You moaned at his words, sucking his cock harder into your mouth while he thrust his fingers into you. Your motions became erratic as your pleasure began to reach its peak again. As you approached the crest of your wave, Javier pulled his hand from you, giving you a light pinch on the ass to get your attention when you whined at the feeling of his hands leaving your body. 

You pulled off his cock and gave the tip a quick lick before rolling off of him, landing with a quiet moan as the plug shifted in your ass again. He quickly crawled on top of you, biting into your neck while he lined himself up to your entrance. You bucked underneath him, urging him inside. 

You hissed as he pushed in, the sound quickly changing to a moan as the feeling of Javier’s large cock pulsing in your cunt and the plug buried deep in your ass settled across your body. “You doing okay, mija?” He was murmuring into your neck, kissing each place he had bitten while he allowed your body to adjust. 

“Still green,” you groaned, “please move Javi, please." 

He planted a firm kiss on your lips before pulling himself out of your pussy and thrusting back in, moaning at your tight walls clenching around him. Your eyes had already begun to roll back, overwhelmed with the pleasure of Javier’s cock and the plug moving in and out of you as you rocked on the bed. 

You gasped deeply when his cock began to rub hard against that spot inside of you, making your toes curl in pleasure and your nails dig into his back. He leaned down to kiss you deeply before he trailed a hand from your breast to your mouth, tracing your upper with his finger and tapping it, asking you to open. You parted your lips as his thrusts slowed and he dipped his fingers into your mouth. You moaned around him, tasting the faint remnants of your arousal on his skin. 

"So fucking good, taking everything you’re given,” Javier muttered while he ghosted his lips over your neck. He stilled for a moment before snapping his hips into you, forcing you to gasp out against him. Your legs tightened around him and your back arched to meet his thrusts, crying out against his fingers. 

He dragged the pads of his fingers over your taste buds while he panted your name into your ear, filling you in every way possible. Your moans were muffled by his hand and the other snaked its way into your hair, tightening around your locks. As he snapped his hips into you, your pussy clenched down tighter, squeezing around his cock. 

“Come with me mija,” he panted into your neck. Your pleasure began to crest, and as you hit your peak Javier’s hips stuttered against you and he bit firmly into your shoulder while your mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes rolling back into your head. He slowed his thrusts until you were coming down from your high and slowly pulled his fingers from your mouth. 

“Fuck me,” you breathed, looking at Javier as he released a small laugh next to you. He placed a kiss to your forehead before slipping out of your body, grabbing a warm washcloth to clean you both. When you rolled over for him he worked the plug out of your ass and you sighed at the empty feeling, missing the fullness the toy had provided. 

After awkwardly crawling away to use the bathroom you returned to find fresh sheets on the bed and Javier laying there naked with his arm spread out. “Come here,” he said and you did, quietly curling into his side. 

“I really am sorry, Javi.” You buried your face into him, afraid to look at his face. Afraid to see the anger and disappointment he had in his eyes before. 

He wrapped his arms around you, placing a kiss on the top of your head. The quiet surrounded you, the thunderstorm having moved away leaving a gentle spring rain in its place. “I’m sorry too. I’m just glad you’re safe." 

He squeezed your side and traced soft patterns onto your skin. 

"Next time mija, if you’re up for it, we’ll try my cock in that tight ass of yours." 

You laughed into him as he shook with his own, a smile breaking out on both of your faces. 

"Considering this was the best sex I’ve ever had, I’m not opposed.”


	2. Tranqui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier is upset again and you can think of one way to help him feel better: nothing but the butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to Fury; this can also be read as a one-shot. More Butt Stuff is my confirmation name;; relaxation and lube are key

Javier was boiling again, his anger radiating off of his body while he paced his apartment. You leaned on his counter while he ranted, chewing the inside of your cheek while you searched your mind for something to say. 

“Javi, there wasn’t anything you could do,” you tried gently, knowing it would do little to quell his storm. “I know mija, and that’s the problem! This whole thing is spiraling out of control and-” he was rambling, throwing his hands up as he paced, angry with the world. 

“Javi,” you said quietly, walking into his path and wrapping him in your arms. “There’s exactly one and half people in this world you can control, everyone else is unfortunately out of your hands.” The tension in his shoulders relaxed a fraction and you heard him let out a half-hearted chuckle. “And who is the half?" 

You pulled back from him and smiled wide. "Me…when I let you,” you said with a quick wink. A brief smile crossed his face as he traced your jaw with his finger. “I’ve done nothing to deserve you,” he sighed, eyes aching with the horrors they were forced to watch every day. You took his hand in yours and sighed, playing with his fingers. 

“I know you’re mad right now, and that’s okay. But if you want…I think I can help you feel in control again…distract you some,” you said, looking into his eyes while you brought his hand to your ass. His shoulders shook with gentle laughter before he squeezed the flesh of your ass. He bent to capture your lips in a searing kiss and your hands flew to the hem of his shirt. He pulled away and growled into your ear, “Bedroom. Naked. Now." 

You pressed a quick kiss against Javier’s chest before practically skipping down the hallway to his bedroom and tossing your clothes onto the floor before diving into his bed. He chuckled a little seeing you lay there, wiggling your ass in the air. He knew what you wanted, it had been on your mind and the subject of several conversations since the last time he was angry enough to burn the world down; he knew you wanted to try. 

He took the lube from the nightstand and tossed it onto a pillow, easy access for later. As his clothes slowly hit the floor you grinned into his sheets, excited to have him fill you in a new way. When he was finally undressed he crawled into bed next to you, kissing up your spine before grabbing a handful of your ample ass, squeezing it in his hands. “Tell me the system,” he breathed into your neck. 

“Green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop,” you blurted out, trying so hard to hide the excitement in your voice. “Good girl, mija,” he whispered into your ear, landing a heavy hand on your ass with a smack before massaging the pads of his fingers into your flesh. 

You groaned at the sting, loving the weight of his large hand as rested on your body. He ran it over your ass and towards your entrance, groaning at the wetness he felt beginning to pool around your lips. "Roll on your back mija, I want you to feel good." 

You happily obliged and turned onto your back, groaning as you felt the hot skin of his hard cock rub against your leg. He captured your lips in a hard kiss, parting your lips with his tongue while his fingers began to trace around your clit. 

You moaned into his mouth while his tongue explored yours and his fingers slowly stoked the fire beginning to settle in the pit of your stomach. When he pulled away he caught your lower lip in his teeth, giving it a gentle bite before kissing along your jaw and down your neck. 

You reached to take his cock in your hand but he gently swatted you away, moving down your body to take one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking on your skin while increasing the pressure on your clit. "Fuck,” you gasped, as he bit down harder onto you. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, looking up at you sweetly, “ we’ll get to that part soon.” You rolled your eyes with a smile, gasping again as his fingers left your clit and slid into your soaking pussy. You moaned as you felt the ridges of his knuckles rub against your walls, searching out that spot that made you spill your pleasure all over him the last time. 

He moved lower down your body, covering you in wet kisses while he slowly thrust his fingers into you, groaning as you clenched around him. His tongue found your clit, circling it slowly before bringing it into his mouth and dragging his finger tip along your upper wall. He knew he was in the right place when your back arched off the bed and your legs threatened to close around his head as he worked into you. 

Your voice rose higher and higher as your pleasure came to its peak, the burning knot in your stomach aching to come undone. Javier continued to slowly stroke on that spot and sucked on your clit, building an oddly familiar pressure deep inside of you. “Shi-shit Javi, gon-na, Jav-i,” you moaned, hips rising off the bed. He pinned you down with his free arm and continued to lap at you while he pushed his fingers into you. 

Another stroke of that spot had you seeing stars and your head rolled to the side as a long moan fell from your lips, unable to hold back any longer. You felt your fluid rush from your body, moaning as Javier drank down all you had to give him. “So good for me mija,” he said, coaxing you down from your peak. 

He helped you roll over onto a dry spot of the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking his fingers before he began to tease your tight hole. You moaned as he eased his pointer finger inside of you, slowly adding his middle finger, building the pressure back up. 

“Sure you’re ready to try this mija?” He asked gently, rubbing the swell of your ass with his other hand. “So sure Javi, please,” you begged while gripping the sheets in front of you. “Okay,” he breathed, “hand me one of those pillows, we’re going to put it under your hips." 

You tossed the pillow down from him and angled your hips upward, groaning as fingers sunk deeper into you. He maneuvered the pillow underneath you and you settled into it, sighing while he slowly drew his fingers from your body. 

He sprang off the bed to quickly wash his hands, returning with a washcloth that he tossed to the side. You wiggled your ass at him as he rubbed his cock with the cool lube and slowly crawled up your body. He placed kiss after kiss onto your spine, whispering about how well you were doing and how beautiful you were under him, squirming and begging for more. 

He gently lined himself up to that tight entrance and slowly began to push. As your body opened under him he moaned, your moans joining him as he entered you. The tip of his cock was finally inside and your eyes started to prick at the sting growing around him. The burn was starting to overwhelm the pleasure and your eyes popped open and you groaned. "I- red- Javi-” you choked out and he stopped immediately, easing out of your body before quickly spooning you from behind. 

“It’s okay mija, please don’t be upset,” he said, kissing the back of your head through your hair. “I’m sorry I want it so bad I dunno why it hurt this time it never does with the other things we try and-” you hiccupped, interrupting your own rambling. You were mad at yourself, frustrated that you couldn’t handle the stinging to get to what you’re certain would be incredible pleasure. Javier kissed your head again, rubbing his hand in circles on your back. “The real thing is always going to be different than my fingers or your toys, it’s okay." 

You grumbled again and felt him pull you close, putting his head against your neck. "I think it’s my turn to help you feel good now,” he said gently, and you felt him shift on the bed while you flopped back onto your stomach. 

He started to spread his fingers into your shoulders, applying a gentle pressure across the top of your back. “What are you doing Javi,” you mumbled, the edges of a small laugh peeking through. “Rubbing your back mija, so you can relax.” You couldn’t see his face but you could tell he was smiling; “I have no idea what I’m doing." 

"Is okay, feels nice,” you said, stretching underneath him. He pushed his fingers into your muscles and rubbed slow circles with them, applying pressure between your shoulder blades. 

He continued slowly rubbing down your back, eventually settling over your thighs to rub the small of your back, your hips, and your ass. You sighed in contentment, relaxing further and further into his bed, almost reaching the point of sleep. “Javi?” Your voice was light and easy, the smile evident. 

“Yes mija,” he replied, rolling his hands over your butt again. “Wanna try again,” you said simply. 

“You don’t have to, it’s okay-” he started, only to be cut off by you shushing him. “Please Javi, I want to feel you in my ass so bad." 

He chuckled lightly. "Well when you ask so nicely…” his voice trailed off when he reached for the lube, slicking his fingers again and teasing at your entrance. In no time he had you writhing again, moaning his name while he gently fucked into your ass with his fingers. 

“Lemme have your cock, please,” you panted, skin flushed and warm with excitement. He kissed your shoulder blade and eased his fingers out of you, wiping them on the washcloth before taking himself in his hand, rubbing the lube across his hardness and your ass. 

He lined up to you and began to push in, letting out a small hiss as your tightness surrounded his cock. “Doing okay,” he said gently, brushing your hair off your neck. “Green Javi,” you said, the burn not as intense as before. 

He grunted and began pushing in more, steadily opening your body to him and gently thrusting himself deeper into you. “Fuck,” you whined, causing Javier to still. “Are you still okay?” 

“Yes,” you moaned, “just so full.” He kissed the side of your neck and started to push in more, groaning as he went deeper into your body. When he stilled again he was pressed fully against you and you wiggled your hips, making yourself comfortable. “Green,” you moaned before he could ask, sighing when you felt him begin to roll his hips against you. 

“Fuck mija you’re so tight,” he gasped, caging you between his arms as he thrust into your body, slowly increasing his speed. “Feels s-so g-good,” you stammered, snaking one of your hands under your body to toy with your clit as he fucked into you. You felt stretched and full under him, working yourself higher as he whispered sweetly against your skin while you fingered your clit, chasing another orgasm. 

His strokes were slow and firm, dragging you closer with each one. You were writhing under him, moving your hips to meet his while you moaned under him, chanting his name as he pushed you closer to your edge. “I’m coming with you,” he groaned against your ear, pulling you even closer to him. 

Javier gathered you in his arms and dropped his head against your neck, sucking your sweet skin into his mouth. You came with a shout, body clenching and trembling as he bit down onto your neck and spilled inside your body. As your breathing began to even out he rolled so you were laying on your sides spooning, holding your body tightly to his. 

Once he began to soften he slowly pulled out of you, and you ached at the emptiness he left behind. He went to get a new washcloth and dabbed at your skin before going to shower, quickly cleaning himself off. You were comfortable in the bed but he still came to you, insisting that you take a bath. You finally agreed to leave the warmth of the bed and he carried you to the bathroom, lowering you into the tub; ever the gentleman. 

“I’ll be right back mija,” he said, bending down to kiss the top of your head before you sunk back into the warm water. You heard him moving around the bedroom, probably changing the sheets again. Before you knew it he had returned, slowly sinking into the water behind you. 

He wrapped his arms around your middle and kissed your temple before leaning against the back of the tub, pulling you with him. 

“You know mija, you said I control you when you let me. But for you, I would do anything.” 


End file.
